


Harry Potter and The Attack of the Drabble Queen

by Dolimir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of posting individual drabbles to the archive, I thought I'd just post one document with multiple chapters. See the Chapter Index for character(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry, Snape, Understanding

Harry stopped in front of the portrait and swallowed hard.

“Professor?”

Snape’s oily visage sneered down at him. “Yes, Potter.”

Harry released a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

He wouldn’t have thought it possible to startle a painting, but he would have been wrong. “Thank you for protecting me, even when I didn’t realize you were doing it. Thank you for walking in the darkness so that others could live in the light.”

Snape blinked in stunned amazement.

“I wish I had said this to you while you were alive.”

Snape nodded once in acknowledgment. “Perhaps, but this is more than sufficient.”


	2. Finding Peace (Sappy) - Draco/Harry

Draco lost himself in thought as he watched several fairies flit about the Christmas tree, playing a game of hide and seek amongst the various ornaments and tinsel. The tree had such a warm festive glow about it, so different from the holiday trees of his youth which were elegantly crafted, but left him cold.

A small train chugged tracklessly between the presents piled beneath the tree, its numerous cars wending obediently behind it. He’d always wanted a train beneath the Christmas tree, but his parents had always deemed it a nuisance. Seeing a tiny fairy straddling the engine, a look of bliss on her face as the engine tooted, filled Draco with a sense of happiness, although he’d never admit it out loud.

Fairies only celebrated the holidays in homes filled with love and happiness. While there was love in his childhood home, happiness was a concept that always seemed to elude the Malfoys.

Harry startled him out of his reverie by handing him a mug of hot chocolate, capped with melting marshmallows. Draco accepted the mug and raised his right arm in silent invitation. Harry snuggled beside him, taking a sip from his own mug before he set it on the table before him.

“Happy?”

Draco brushed his lips against Harry’s forehead. “Very much, love. Very much.”


	3. The Things We Do For Love - Harry/Draco

“You can’t just send the jumper back!” Harry shouted in exasperation.

Draco slowly raised an eyebrow. “Watch me.”

“You’ll hurt Molly’s feelings.”

“Yes, well. Having this blasted thing in the same room hurts my eyes.”

“But…but…but, she made it in Slytherin colors.

“Potter, tell me this green isn’t a crime against humanity.”

Harry fidgeted in his chair, hating to admit that Draco had a point.

“Ha! I knew your Gryffindor ways would eventually bite you in the arse. It’s hideous and you know it.” Draco grinned in triumph. “Give me one good reason I should keep it and if you say it matches my eyes, I’ll hex you six ways to Sunday.”

Harry reached over and took Draco’s hand in his, his eyes serious. “The jumper may be hideous, love, but it’s Molly’s way of saying _welcome to the family._ ”

Draco sat in stunned silence. “You mean she accepts--”

“Yes. She now considers you one of her sons.”

Draco shuddered, but his shoulders sagged in defeat. “I don’t actually have to wear it, do I?”

“Only on Christmas morning.” Harry leaned over and kissed Draco’s forehead.

Draco closed his eyes and whimpered. “The things I do for love.”


	4. Always and Forever - Harry/Ron

The meadow outside the village limits of Hogsmeade was strewn with bodies, many appearing lifeless and broken. Taking in the carnage around him, Ron could only hope that there were other survivors. He made his way slowly toward the center of what had been one of the most fiercely magical battles ever fought, trying not to look too closely at any particular body. He didn’t know how he would react if he should stumble upon Bill or Ginny or Hermione or Neville or -- the list was too long and the consequences too dire to contemplate.

So many were dead. But he wasn’t foolish enough to believe that devastating grief wouldn’t soon mar his life.

But for now, he simply had one goal.

Find Harry.

The rest would play out as fate had intended.

He just hadn’t expected the silence to be so blasted loud and worried that it would drive him mad if he wasn’t vigilant. Swallowing hard, he steeled his nerves as he continued his search, trying not to lose hope as the scenery remained unchanged no matter how far he walked.

Finally, the bodies gave way to short meadow grass. Several meters beyond that lay one sole body. Pushing his weary bones forward, Ron focused all his energy on his goal and dropped beside the still form.

He turned the lithe form over and ran his hand over Harry’s face. “Harry! Open your eyes. Open your eyes, you wanker!”

To his amazement, unfocused green eyes fluttered open.

“R-R-Ron?”

“Yes, it’s me. I found you. I finally found you.”

Harry’s cough wracked his entire body. Once he had subsided, Ron pulled Harry into a sitting position and held him tight.

“I knew you’d find me,” Harry whispered. “I knew it.”

“I will always find you,” Ron declared fiercely. He leaned down and brushed his tear stained lips over Harry’s. “Always. I swear it.”

“Always?” Harry whispered, hope coloring his voice.

“Always, love. Always.”


	5. Between - Draco Malfoy

Goyle had once asked him in second year what was between him and Potter. His answer had been flippant and fast.

Hatred.

It wasn’t until his sixth year that Draco realized that wasn’t quite the truth.

If Goyle were to ask him again, he’d probably say the same thing because knew that his friend wouldn’t understand.

What was between him and Potter?

Dependency.

While neither was willing to admit it, they had somehow become a touchstone for each other. Potter wasn’t impressed by the fact that Draco’s father was powerful or that he was a pureblood, and Draco certainly wasn’t impressed that Potter was the Boy Who Lived. By competing against each other, they became stronger in their own right.

But as Draco faced the cabinet for the final time, he couldn’t help but wish that Potter had accepted his hand in friendship – for he would have liked to have been dependent in a completely different way.


	6. Sacrament - Harry Potter

When Harry discovered, at the age of eleven, that he was a wizard, he was completely overwhelmed by the possibilities. True, there had been hints that he might not be quite normal, like when he made the plate glass at the zoo disappear long enough for Dudley to fall into the python enclosure, but overall he had no idea what to expect from the pronouncement that he could do magic.

As he got older though, he became convinced that being magical was more of a curse than a blessing. He did have to admit that going to a school for ‘gifted’ children was better in many ways than living with the Dursleys, but he hated how wizards and witches reacted to him.

The sole survivor of a killing curse, destined to take on one of the most evil wizards of all time. Why had he been deemed the savior of the wizarding world? Why was he the blood and sacrament? He had been ignorant of the world of magic until he had received his letter from Dumbledore. Even now, while he had accomplished great feats, he was still ignorant of the most basic principals of magical day-to-day living.

Harry was just beginning to enjoy what he could do. He sure as hell didn’t want to die.


	7. Left Behind - Hermione Granger

Sharp jolts of pain flashed up and down her body as if she had accidentally fallen asleep in a bed of fire nettles. While she was anxious to take in her situation, she recalled enough of her training to know that she should lie perfectly still to see if she could ascertain her circumstances before putting herself in danger. It took several minutes to focus her hearing on anything except the beating of heart. The meadow was unaccountably quiet; however, the scent of fear and death hung so strongly in the air she knew she couldn’t possibly convince herself that she had simply fallen asleep outside.

Deciding to chance the risk, she allowed her eyes to flutter open. The sun was just beginning to set, casting everything around her in hues of light oranges and reds. Without moving her head, she checked her peripheral views and noticed that bodies laid strewn about her. Absurdly, the thought that the weight on her legs might ‘just’ be a body gave her some hope that she might be able to walk out of this situation.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she allowed herself to move her head slightly. The mask of the death eater beside her loomed into view and while her heart lurched in her chest, she quickly recognized the dead gaze and knew she was in no immediate danger.

She turned her head in the other direction, but quickly lifted her gaze back to the sky. One of the Patil twins lay broken beside her. She couldn’t...She couldn’t think about that now.

Lifting her head, she nearly sobbed in relief when she realized she had been correctly guessed that she wasn’t paralyzed by anything but dead weight. As she dared to expand her awareness, she noted hundreds of bodies lying around her, noting in relief the lack of red hair.

She desperately cast about for her wand, whimpering in relief as she found it.

Had the battle moved on, leaving the fallen behind? Or had it simply ended here?

Knowing there was only one way to find out, she slowly freed her legs and worked on gaining her feet.


	8. The Quest for Knowledge - Hermione Granger

The quest for knowledge had begun simply enough. If she knew more than those around her, they couldn’t call her a stupid Muggle.

As the years passed she raised the academic bar so high that only the brightest had a chance to play in her league. She was hated by her fellow students and knew the professors were beginning to watch her with wary eyes.

The more she learned, the more she was desperate to know. Information was the key to power, and one day she would show those who took their gifts for granted the folly of their ways.


	9. A Unicorn In The Rain - Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy blinked once as a fat raindrop splattered against his forehead and trickled slow down the length of his nose. The Death Eater Army stood en masse just beyond the wards at the edge of the school property. No doubt his father was one of the robed figures waiting impatiently for Draco to join him so they could begin to flood the grounds. Draco watched his Slyterin housemates run for the double portal that would briefly open to let them through to their families.

A second drop branded Draco’s cheek, and he unconsciously lifted his hand to wipe away the moisture. Hogwarts’ main entryway stood sealed behind him. Defiant in its stillness. Dumbledore had been gathering supporters like Noah gathering animals for his ark. Draco found it oddly appropriate to his analogy to have a storm brewing on the horizon and wondered briefly if Hogwarts was capable of surviving a forty-day siege.

Torn between loyalties and forces he barely understood, he had all but been cast out by the light, while his current trepidation was being noted and reported.

Another raindrop fell.

Another lifetime came and went.

And the dove with her olive branch was nowhere to be found.


	10. Halloween - Draco/Harry (Sappy)

While Muggle children dressed in silly costumes and begged candy from total strangers, Mediums all over Europe were booked solid for Samhain – the night when the veil between the two worlds was thin. Lawyers were often present during the séances as families sought clarification on Wills and other important matters.

Since he had survived his final confrontation with Voldemort, Harry decided to indulge himself by seeing if he could speak with his parents. The best medium in Europe offered her services and Harry spent a wonderful half hour being told by his parents how proud they were of him.

Neville Longbottom spent his time answering questions as quickly as he could as his parents’ spirits wanted to cram a whole lifetime of questions within their short period of time.

Draco also sought to say his final good-byes to his father, who had been kissed during the Death Eater trials. But instead of being told that he was loved, Lucius spent his time berating his son for his failures. “You’re a Malfoy, son. You need power like most people need air. It’s in your blood to betray those closest to you. After all, you are my son.”

“I’ll never betray my friends, father.”

Lucius’ spirit laughed. “And how can you be so sure?”

Warm arms wrapped Draco from behind. “Because unlike you, Draco has given himself over to the power of love,” Harry said quietly. When Lucius disappeared in fit of pique, Harry nuzzled Draco’s neck.

“That has got to be one of the most cornball things I’ve ever heard you say, Potter.” Draco’s voice was rough with emotion as he turned and frowned at his lover, even as he wrapped Harry’s waist.

“I thought it was rather poetic.”

“Bah. I knew hanging around a pregnant Hermione would make you all sappy.”

“Let’s go home, love. I’ll let you scare a trick-or-treater on the way.”

“How about five?”

“Two.”

“Four.”

“Three,” they said together.

Harry felt Draco squeeze his hand in gratitude, knowing that he wasn’t thanking him about for the mischief they were about to cause.

While summer was drawing to a close, their lives together were just beginning.


	11. Understanding - Remus/Draco

All his life he had been taught that half bloods and muggles were a threat to the wizarding world. His father had lectured extensively on the potential hazards of diluting the pureblood lines, and prided himself on the fact that Draco could recite all the gory details about all known witch trials.

Throughout his school years he had repeated his father’s rhetoric so often that he honestly thought he truly believed the words to be true. But as he ran his fingers over the self-inflicted claw marks on his lover’s chest, he found himself doubting the validity of those beliefs. Diversity made people stronger, not weaker.

A whiskered face nuzzled into his neck. “You’re frowning, Dragon. Is something wrong?”

Draco shook his head and held his beloved protector closer. “No, my dearest Wolf. I think, at last, everything is exactly as it should be.”


	12. Masquerade - Neville, Hermione

“May I please have this dance?”

Hermione glanced away from her conversation with Lavender to find Harry standing nervously before her as if he were trying very hard not to fidget. “Of course.”

He took her hand with an odd sort of formality and led her to the dance floor where, without another word, he gently gathered her into his arms and began to move them between the other swaying couples.

When the song finally drew to a close, he took a step back, pressed his lips to her hand then disappeared into the crowd.

Harry moved swiftly down an abandoned hallway and stepped into the first empty classroom. He shuddered slightly as his features morphed back into their original form.

Next time, Neville promised himself, he wouldn’t waste so much time building up his courage. After all, polyjuice only lasted for an hour.


	13. A New Year - Harry, Draco

“Malfoy?”

A tired pale face turned toward the door of the nearly empty compartment. Harry watched the Slytherin try unsuccessfully to muster up a sneer. “What?”

“You haven’t stopped by to taunt us yet and the train’s almost at Hogsmeade.”

“Sod off, you tosser.”

Harry snorted, then stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Not waiting for an invitation, he sat in the seat opposite Draco and openly studied the teen for several moments. Sensing that Harry wasn’t going to leave, but not having the energy to push the issue, Draco decided the best course of action was to turn back to the outer window and lose himself in the passing countryside.

Without warning, Harry pushed Draco’s sleeve up to his shoulder and examined the boy’s unmarked arm.

Harry’s eyes were fierce, but proud. “Are you still interested in offering me your friendship?”


	14. Autumn - Draco, Harry

**Draco**

Draco hated autumn. Returning to school always reminded him that his offers of friendship hadn’t been good enough for Harry Potter. It meant receiving cutting letters from his father that contained barely veiled threats about what would happen to him if he let the Mudblood receive the highest class marks again. It meant knowing his father wouldn’t show up for his Quiddich games when he played against Gryffindor because Lucius couldn’t bear seeing his son being beaten by his master’s mortal enemy.

Autumn was a reminder that even though he was a Malfoy, his efforts were never quite good enough.

 

 **Harry**

Almost everyone he knew thought of spring as a time of new beginning, but not Harry. For him, autumn was when he could leave the Muggle world behind him and embrace his wizarding heritage. The turning of the leaves signaled a time when he could be himself. And while it also meant school and sitting through lectures, once class was over he could laugh and joke and tumble about on the floor with his friends. He could let Hedwig out of her cage and fly on his broom beside her. Fall was his time to explore the world around him.


	15. Home Is Where The House Elf Is - Draco

Draco Malfoy had once witnessed his father beat a house elf to death in a pique of anger. Oblivious to the ramifications of his actions, or perhaps simply being unrepentant, Lucius then lectured Draco about the inferiority of various subspecies while the other elves removed the broken body of their comrade.

Even though Draco could parrot his father’s words, inflection and all, he knew better.

He had discovered very early on that if he was kind to the house elves they would sneak him food on nights when his father sent him to bed without any dinner. They were also really good at hide and go seek, tag and general mischief.

Draco rewarded their behavior by giving them pretty beads bound to leather strings. He had learned, rather painfully, what happened if he gave clothing to their servants; although he never regretted giving one of his baby sweaters to Mabbie, the oldest house elf Draco had ever seen. He was also secretly rather proud of the scar on his forearm. His father’s anger had been terrible, but short-lived. Mabbie had spent her remaining years in the house. She just never appeared in front of Lucius or Narcissa.

House elves were extremely silly creatures, who loved to play and gossip. His childhood in their presence had passed in a happy haze. They rarely failed to make him laugh when he was depressed or lonely, and even helped him perfect his Malfoy sneer.

One of the things he hated most about growing up was spending less time with the house elves, but he continued to give them beads when they pleased him.

He had been disconcerted to discover that Hogswarts discouraged its students from interacting with the school’s elves. Self-reliance and all that rot. But school had brought new challenges and goals and he found himself giving little thought to the tiny creatures he knew roamed the school.

After the war, when Voldemort had been defeated and the Malfoy name had been destroyed by his father’s ambitions, Draco found himself standing in the foyer of the empty manor. The Aurors had already been through the house, removing all the dark artifacts and books that had belonged to his father and the Death Eaters, along with several priceless heirlooms. It didn’t matter that Draco had worked on the side of light he was still a Malfoy. And whom did he think he was going to tell?

Broken in body and spirit, he limped forward to reclaim his shattered birthright.

“Master Draco?” a tentative voice queried.

Draco looked up and found a shy house elf peeking out from behind his mother’s favorite curio cabinet. It took him a moment to put a name with the wide brown eyes.

“Noggle?”

The creature nodded happily as it stepped forward and waved its hands excitedly around the room as more elves appeared from behind various pieces of furniture.

“We knew Master Draco woulds return to us. We’s had faith, we’s did.”

Warmth spread through Draco’s chest as an emotion long since forgotten filled him. It took him nearly a full minute to recognize it as joy.

He was home.

And he wasn’t alone.

Most of his family had survived after all.


	16. The Problem With Potter - Snape

The problem with Potter was that he didn’t understand the importance of potions -- that no single ingredient was more important than any other in the mix. Yes, an item may be extremely hard to find, but in order to make the potion work all ingredients were needed, working together, each compound blending its strengths with others items in order to produce just the right magical synthesis.

Potter never understood that concept.

Time and again, he raced headlong into danger alone, never considering how others might strengthened him.

One day, his pride and foolishness was going to kill them all.


	17. Spiegel im Spiegel - Draco

The simple piano melody filled the room with a calm he didn’t feel as a solo violin wove itself back and forth between each note like a loving cat looking for attention. Draco closed his eyes and momentarily lost himself in the music, realizing that this moment was likely to be the last peaceful one he would ever experience. He had come home for the holidays, expecting the typical Malfoy celebratory excess, never dreaming his father’s gift would be to present him to the Dark Lord for servitude. He knew there would be no escaping this time.

“Forgive me, Harry.”


	18. Oops (Draco/Hermione)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Catmoran.

“I don’t know, love.” Draco frowned at the spray bottle in his hand. “I don’t know if muggle pesticides will work on magical gardens.”

Hermione touched his shoulder then leaned into his side. “Neville swears by it. Besides, we’re not using it on the magical plants, just on the rose bushes my mother gave us at the wedding. I’m tired of your magical bugs eating my muggle flowers.”

Draco chuckled, then kissed her nose. He frowned again at the bottle. “Are you sure it’s safe?”

“It’s supposed to be all natural. According to the label it’s supposed to ‘ _uses botanical pyrethrins and rapeseed oil to kill eggs, larva, and adults_ ’.”

“And it won’t harm the peacocks?”

“It shouldn’t. Let’s just try it for the rest of the week. The party’s on Saturday. I’d like the rose garden to pass inspection. After that, we’ll see if we should continue using it.”

“Mother’s not that bad.”

Hermione gave him a look.

He snorted in good humor. “Okay, maybe she is.”

Hermione grinned at him and pushed him gently toward the garden. Being the dutiful husband, he sprayed the bushes.

*-*-*-*

Arm in arm, Draco and Hermione walked through their garden.

“The party was a complete success, love.”

“It was rather fun. Considering our Hogwarts years, I wasn’t sure how your friends would react to me.”

Draco stopped and forced Hermione to turn and face him. “You are one of the most influential witches at the Ministry. They’d be idiots to hold onto grudges from ten years ago. Right now, they’re all hoping you’ll forget about the past and not leave them out in the cold.”

Hermione smiled warmly at him, but her grin slowly melted away as her gaze slid past him to the path just beyond him.

“What’s the matter, love?”

“Draco, did the party make the society page?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t read the paper yet. Why? Is it important?”

Hermione swallowed hard, then gently took his chin and turned it.

“What exactly am I lookin…Oh bullock, is that…?”

Trembling, she whispered, “Her animagus is a blue beetle.”

Draco knelt beside the large blue beetle laying on its back in the middle of the pathway.

“Is it…is she…”

“As a doornail.”

Hermione’s eyes grew wide in horror.

Draco picked up the beetle and tossed it to one of peacocks strutting by. It caught the beetle and swallowed it whole then continued looking for scraps from the party.

“Oops.”


End file.
